tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Asian Adventures
This is the third episode of the third season of the series. In this episode, the teams have to race throughout the entire Great Wall of China all the way toward Beijing and then race to the Olympic Stadium. The losing team must then race 5 laps around the Olympic Stadium. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD *''' :' "" *' :' "Hello there!" *' :' "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" *' :' "We had a bit of a confusion" *' :' "We all went to Paris to go shopping" *' :' "But it looks like the Lanky Losers stole some stuff" *' :' "So that was an automatic LOSE" *' :' "That's a no no Losers" *' :' "So now I know why I called that team the Lanky Losers" *' :' "But will the Losers keep losing?" *' :' "Let's find out!" *' :' "RIGHT HERE!" *' :' "On Total" *' :' "Drama" *' :' "ROLEPLAY!!! :D " *' :' "Which some people say it sucks!" ... OKAY YOU CAN TALK 3:02 RiMiEg007 * : I can't believe that Zoey cost us the challenge! 3:02 TDfan10 * poor Zoey I hate being in economy class! I want to win next time! 3:02 BoysCanLikeItToo * You all are idiots and I hate you. Zoey was an innocent girl who wanted friends but you ass wipes voted her off. 3:02 TrueCobalion * : *conf* Great! Lightning embarrassed me infront of Heather by showing my underwear! 3:02 Memamo3 * *evil stares at Owen* 3:02 RoboStarthebomb * :...... 3:02 BoysCanLikeItToo * *keeps reading* 3:02 RiMiEg007 * : Noah, did you watch last season 3:02 Drfizwuz997xlol * she shouldn't of stolen stuff 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo * Did you? 3:03 TrueCobalion * : I also broke his left leg! SHA BAM! 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo * You were her spy, you got yourself eliminated. 3:03 TrueCobalion * : *walking with crutches* 3:03 Lettucecow * do yourself a favor and be quiet noah 3:03 RiMiEg007 * : That's why I voted her off, she was using me 3:03 AwesomeTD * : "Okay in 5 minutes we will now be landing on Beiging, China" 3:03 TrueCobalion * : I don't know how I'm going to- Ooh! Sushi! 3:03 Heatherxcodyfan * : Don't worry, hunny. I would never laugh at you. *kisses Trent's cheek* ...he goes next. Deal? 3:03 TrueCobalion * : *eats Sushi* 3:03 RiMiEg007 * : China, cool 3:03 TrueCobalion * : Maybe. 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo * *walks over to mike, and hits him in the face with my book* Shut it, freak. 3:03 AwesomeTD * : "So I hope you all know Chinese!" 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo * I hate you most of all. 3:04 Drfizwuz997xlol * Nei hou mon 3:04 TrueCobalion * : *sneaks up to Mike* Go all chester on him! 3:04 Bubble-Blitz * : still boring 3:04 Drfizwuz997xlol * Hello 3:04 Lettucecow * PLease shut up noah or you'll be the next target 3:04 Drfizwuz997xlol wait 3:04 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay I have to announce that this the the BIGGEST RP that we have had here! :D " 3:04 Heatherxcodyfan * : Shut up Katie. I hope you go next. 3:04 BoysCanLikeItToo * I hate you all. *goes to the confessional* 3:04 RoboStarthebomb * : *Hits Mike annoyed with him, doesn't know about Mal* 3:04 RiMiEg007 * : YEAH! 3:04 TDfan10 * snuggles with Cody* 3:04 AwesomeTD *' :' "We have a total of 18 PEOPLE playing!!!" 3:04 Dapi602 AWESOME RP 3:04 Lettucecow robo 3:04 BoysCanLikeItToo * -conf- Zoey was innocent, and ill get these idiots booted off because of it. 3:05 TrueCobalion (Mal is already gone in Breaking Mike... .-..png|25px]] 3:05 RoboStarthebomb ? 3:05 Lettucecow mike got rid of mal last season 3:05 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA* 3:05 RoboStarthebomb Oh I didn't know cuxz im new 3:05 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then" *' :' "Welcome to China" 3:05 TrueCobalion * : Its huge! *gets on Wheelchair* 3:05 Dapi602 * : oh china *eat rice* 3:05 TDfan10 * I aint climbing that! 3:05 Lettucecow * wow this is a big wall! 3:05 OMGitsGARRET * *Looking sad* 3:05 AwesomeTD *' :' "The first challenge will be to race on thr Great Wall" 3:05 TrueCobalion * : *eating sushi* 3:05 Memamo3 * *standing on the sides of the great wall of china* :3 3:05 RiMiEg007 * :* I don't feel safe, I voted for Zoey and now Noah and Dawn want me gone. It's only a matter of time! 3:05 Lettucecow * Yes it's about 3 stories high! 3:05 AwesomeTD *' :' "The first team to run all of teh wall wins!" 3:05 RoboStarthebomb * : Well this is gonna be fun I gues 3:05 OMGitsGARRET * Oh uhhh yea, I don't do races. 3:05 TrueCobalion * : Ha ha! Your leg broke! * : Shut up lightning 3:06 Drfizwuz997xlol * ,,”?,,,,?0 3:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "Everyone has to get to Downtown Beijing!" 3:06 Heatherxcodyfan * : Shut up, Owen. You're a useless fat tub of lard. 3:06 BoysCanLikeItToo * SHUT IT YOU FAT FOOD EATING FREAK1 3:06 OMGitsGARRET * Excuse me?! 3:06 TrueCobalion * : To the OLYMPICS 3:06 OMGitsGARRET * ;( 3:06 BoysCanLikeItToo * WE ALL KNOW YOUR GUILTY! 3:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "To get there, just follow this wall" 3:06 RoboStarthebomb * :....... 3:06 Lettucecow * why are you being so mean bridge? 3:06 BoysCanLikeItToo * ZOEY WAS WRONGLY ELIMINATED! 3:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "So are you all ready?" 3:06 Dapi602 * : yeah 3:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "First team to get to Beijing wins!" 3:06 RiMiEg007 * : Trent, if it means anything, if we were on the same team, I would help you 3:06 OMGitsGARRET * ... *Jumps off of the great wall of China in hopes of committing Suicide* 3:06 TDfan10 * ryes 3:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "Ready?" 3:06 Heatherxcodyfan * : WHY THE FU** IS ZOEY GONE?! 3:06 Memamo3 * *ready to run* 3:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "Set?" 3:06 Drfizwuz997xlol ????? 3:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "RCAE!!! :D " 3:06 TrueCobalion * : *dashes with wheel chair wheels* 3:06 TDfan10 * runs* 3:06 RoboStarthebomb * : *runs 3:06 Lettucecow * Hmm.... 3:06 TrueCobalion * : *runs* 3:07 OMGitsGARRET * AHHH! *Falling* 3:07 Heatherxcodyfan * : *runs* 3:07 Memamo3 * *runs in the lead* 3:07 Dapi602 * : *runs with lightning* 3:07 RiMiEg007 *Dashes into first place, but trips* 3:07 AwesomeTD *' :' "Also, you all have to SING* * * " 3:07 Bubble-Blitz * rins* 3:07 Drfizwuz997xlol * ??? 3:07 TDfan10 * runs with Cody* 3:07 TrueCobalion * : *bashes through Trent's Wheelchair* 3:07 OMGitsGARRET * *Lands in an old Chinese lady's house* Uhh... hi? 3:07 AwesomeTD * : "SING PEOPLE!!!" *' :' "IN CHINESE!!!" 3:07 Drfizwuz997xlol ????????? Oskar232 has left the chat. 3:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * *sitting down reading* Laa.laa a laaa 3:07 TrueCobalion * : music I fell! BECAUSE OF THE CHINESE FREAK! music 3:07 RiMiEg007 * : We're singing as we're running! 3:07 Heatherxcodyfan * : *trips Izzy* It's a perfect day in China. The perfect time to ru-un 3:07 BoysCanLikeItToo * Tanka nu ki haka taaah, whatever 3:07 TrueCobalion * : music Ha ha! I fooled Trent! music 3:07 Memamo3 * * running, runing, I hate Owen, lalalala 3:07 Lettucecow * * Hey mike we need an Olympian..so win this please! 3:07 Dapi602 * : *runs** I I I LOVE CHINA* 3:07 Drfizwuz997xlol * * ?????????????? 3:07 Bubble-Blitz (katie : we need wiin! 3:07 RoboStarthebomb * : *Shoves Bridgette to the ground* Yea yea fun to run! 3:08 TrueCobalion * : *gets on wheelchair and dashes* 3:08 Drfizwuz997xlol I'm the only one singing in Chinese 3:08 RiMiEg007 * : *runs back into 3rd place* 3:08 Heatherxcodyfan * : Lightning bett-errr stop being a jerk to my baby. 3:08 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then, the Popular Peeps are halfway there!" 3:08 Dapi602 * P: CME RUN WITH US COME RUNS WITH US* 3:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * *throws a book at owen, causing him to fall* 3:08 TrueCobalion * : Sha fuuuun! *trips Eva* 3:08 OMGitsGARRET * music Oh hello Mrs. Chinese woman, I am so, so, sad that I am so woolin'! music 3:08 Lettucecow * * what? *switches to sevetlana and starts carrying cameron* DA! DA! DA!* 3:08 Memamo3 * *already there* 3:08 TDfan10 .png|25px]](dawn.png|25px]] makes it* 3:08 Drfizwuz997xlol (blainsle 3:08 RiMiEg007 * : *runs into 2nd place 3:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * *jumps over him and keeps runnig* laa laa laa laa laa 3:08 AwesomeTD *' :' "Izzy went the wrong way" 3:08 RoboStarthebomb * : oof *gets up and after some running makes it there 3:08 Dapi602 * : *runs* done 3:08 TrueCobalion * : Stupid wheelchair! 3:08 Drfizwuz997xlol * *reach the end 3:08 AwesomeTD *' :' "Too fast" 3:08 BoysCanLikeItToo * *throwing rocks at owen* THIS IS FOR ZOEY! *keeps running* 3:08 OMGitsGARRET * *At the bottom of the wall* Uhh.. HELLO!??!?!?! I FELL! * HELLO! 3:08 Dapi602 * : *runs and reach the end* 3:08 TDfan10 * is in downtown bejing* 3:08 OMGitsGARRET * HELP!!!!!!!!11 3:08 TrueCobalion * : *reaches the half way mark* 3:08 RiMiEg007 * : *runs into 1st* Yeah! 3:08 AwesomeTD *' :' "Really did you guys get there that fast?" 3:09 Lettucecow * * We're almost there! Almost in first class again!* 3:09 Heatherxcodyfan * : *slides and then keeps running* 3:09 Drfizwuz997xlol * ?????? 3:09 Dapi602 * : yeah i run usper fatst 3:09 RiMiEg007 * : It wasn't that hard, eh? 3:09 Lettucecow * and* *get there 3:09 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then since we are all here..." 3:09 TrueCobalion * : music Well! THIS WHEELCHAIR IS GOING NO WHERRRE! *finishes* 3:09 OMGitsGARRET * *Yells* HELLO?! I FELL OFF OF THE WALL! I'M AT THE BOTTOM, I FELL! HOW DO I GET BACK UP?! HELP?! ...HELLO!??!??!?!?!?!?!!??!!?!? 3:09 Lettucecow * here...huff..... 3:09 AwesomeTD *' :' "You all have to run to the Olympic Stadium!" 3:09 TrueCobalion * : Yeah! music 3:09 Lettucecow * you're kidding me right? 3:09 Memamo3 * *looks down at Owen* 3:09 Drfizwuz997xlol (Old lady.png|25px]] ?????? 3:09 BoysCanLikeItToo * *keeps running* SUCK IT OWEN! 3:09 OMGitsGARRET * IZZY, HELP! 3:09 RiMiEg007 * : Woooo, more running! Sorry Trent 3:09 TrueCobalion * : *picks up and throws Trent by mistake* 3:09 TDfan10 * * olymic stadium is that aseball?* 3:09 Bubble-Blitz * : whata hel? 3:09 Dapi602 * : music come cruns with us music 3:09 Lettucecow * its no problem mike will take us! 3:10 TDfan10 *baseball 3:10 TrueCobalion * : YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOT! 3:10 Memamo3 * >:( I'm sorry, I don't speak jerk 3:10 OMGitsGARRET * But... :( 3:10 Drfizwuz997xlol ????????? 3:10 AwesomeTD *' :' "First team to get to the stadium wins!" 3:10 TrueCobalion * : *flys over a pagoda* 3:10 Dapi602 * :* run fast as posible* 3:10 TrueCobalion * : Haha! 3:10 RiMiEg007 * : Again, if it helps, if we were on the same team, I would have helped you Trent! 3:10 Heatherxcodyfan * : GUYS! OWEN IS TRYING RO SABOTAGE US! 3:10 Drfizwuz997xlol * *goes in stadium 3:10 TDfan10 * sees the stadium and runs harsder* 3:10 OMGitsGARRET * *Sees Beth* BETH, HELP! I ACCIDENTALLY FELL OVER THE WALL, NOW I'M STUCK. TELL CHRIS, PLEASE? 3:10 Memamo3 * I saw what you did in the mall 3:10 TrueCobalion * : *runs* 3:10 Lettucecow * *starts jumping to the stadiunm caryinng cameron and cody* 3:10 X ads x * runs really fast! 3:10 BoysCanLikeItToo * *keeps running* YOU GUYS, OWEN IS TRYING TO SABATAGE YOU ALL! 3:10 OMGitsGARRET * Bridgette, help me! 3:10 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay the Lanky Losers are there!" 3:10 RiMiEg007 * : *runs into 4th* 3:10 TDfan10 * runs into stadium wall* 3:10 Dapi602 * : omg i see the statium right here besude me *runs and go in the stadium* 3:10 TrueCobalion * : AHHHH! JAVELIN! 3:10 OMGitsGARRET * No I'm not, I'm stuck!!! 3:10 Memamo3 * *throws Beth down with Owen* 3:10 TrueCobalion * : *hits a javelin* 3:10 AwesomeTD *' :' "LANKY LOSERS WIN!!!" 3:10 Drfizwuz997xlol * yes 3:10 OMGitsGARRET * O hi Beth. 3:10 TrueCobalion * : Ow... 3:11 Dapi602 * : yaaay 3:11 Lettucecow * *turns back to normal* HUh? We win? Yes! 3:11 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah! 3:11 TDfan10 * YAY! 3:11 BoysCanLikeItToo * Yes! *looks at owen* 3:11 X ads x * no! 3:11 Lettucecow * Thanks mike! 3:11 Memamo3 * *jumps down there* 3:11 TDfan10 * kisses Cody* 3:11 TrueCobalion * : HAHA~! I CAUSED HIM TO music LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! music 3:11 OMGitsGARRET * Hi Izzy... 3:11 Lettucecow * Yes! We won 3:11 BoysCanLikeItToo * MAN POPULAR PEEPS, SURE SUCKS HAVING OWEN SABATOGE YOU ALL LIKE THAT, HUH? 3:11 TrueCobalion * : Sha ha ha! 3:11 RiMiEg007 * : Well I think Owen might be out guys! 3:11 Lettucecow * shut it noah 3:11 Bubble-Blitz * : YAY 3:11 OMGitsGARRET * I didn't sabotage anyone... 3:11 Drfizwuz997xlol Lol 3:11 Heatherxcodyfan * : Owen? Why the fu** did you sabotage us? 3:11 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then since the Popular Peeps lost, one of them can get immunity if they all run 5 laps around this stadium and the first one to finish gets immunity!" 3:11 RiMiEg007 * :* Woooooo! I'm safe for another episode! 3:11 OMGitsGARRET * I didn't! :'( 3:11 Memamo3 * >:( *kicks owen in the face and jumps back up* NOW YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU GUYS WANT *runs away crying* 3:11 AwesomeTD *' :' "So RUN PEEPS!!! :D " 3:11 TrueCobalion * : Got it... 3:11 TDfan10 * Owen is on our team! 3:11 Drfizwuz997xlol * Owen needs to go 3:12 Heatherxcodyfan * : *runs* 3:12 TrueCobalion * : *dashes with wheelchair* 3:12 RiMiEg007 * : GO GWEN! 3:12 Dapi602 * : *runs ast* 3:12 OMGitsGARRET * ... SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS HOLE! 3:12 Drfizwuz997xlol * *runs 3:12 X ads x * runs fast! 3:12 TrueCobalion * : NO FAIR! 3:12 TDfan10 * helps Owen* 3:12 Dapi602 * : *run fast as pssible* 3:12 Heatherxcodyfan * : *finishes* 3:12 TrueCobalion * : *does 2 laps* 3:12 BoysCanLikeItToo * SEE YOU GUYS, OWEN IS SABATAGING HIS TEAM, ZOEY WAS INNOCENT! 3:12 OMGitsGARRET * Thanks Dawn... 3:12 TrueCobalion * : *another 2 laps* 3:12 X ads x * yes , here! 3:12 TDfan10 * your elcome 3:12 Dapi602 * : oh the finish line is right there 3:12 Drfizwuz997xlol (?? 3:12 OMGitsGARRET * ... Now... RUUUNNNNN! *Starts running laps* 3:12 TrueCobalion * : Then one final lap! *crosses* 3:12 AwesomeTD *' :' "Owen is with the peeps, so he has to run too!" 3:12 Dapi602 * : oh thats a fake finish line 3:12 OMGitsGARRET * OH HOW MY TUMMY HURTS.. 3:12 Dapi602 * : 1 turn left 3:12 Heatherxcodyfan * : I finished. 3:12 RoboStarthebomb * : *has already finished the lapswhen everyone was argueinhg 3:12 X ads x * owen run! 3:12 Drfizwuz997xlol * *fishenes 3:12 Dapi602 * : *run* 3:12 OMGitsGARRET * OWWWWWWWWWWW! *Keeps running* 3:12 TrueCobalion * : WEEEE! *making donuts around the olympics* 3:12 AwesomeTD *' :' "BRIDGETTE WINS!!!" 3:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * *jums on owens back, punching him in the head* 3:13 Dapi602 * : done 3:13 Drfizwuz997xlol * Darn it 3:13 TrueCobalion * : YOU SABO *hits Bridgette* 3:13 RiMiEg007 * : Zoey stole and lost us the challenge.. Noah, do you have a crush on Zoey? HEY GUYS, NOAH HAS A CRUSH ON ZOEY! 3:13 AwesomeTD *' :' "Bridgette won first!" 3:13 X ads x * finish 3:13 Memamo3 * *n conf* I saw what he did in the mall, and I will get my revenge, he WILL GO DOWN *emotionally cries* 3:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * *jumps off* Good luck at elimination. 3:13 OMGitsGARRET * OW NOAH, BUDDY, OW, STOP, OW, PLEASE, OW, IT HURTS, OW, OW, OW! 3:13 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay that's it, Bridgette now has immunity" 3:13 Dapi602 * : unfair i finish it first *pushe bridgette* 3:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * SHUT YOUR MOUTH EZEKIEL, YOU *censored because its too awful to hear on tv* 3:13 OMGitsGARRET * o_O 3:13 TDfan10 * comforts Izzy* 3:13 Memamo3 * Owen must Go!!!! 3:13 TrueCobalion * : Give an injured person a chance ;( 3:13 BoysCanLikeItToo * IM JUST SAYING THAT YOU AND THIS TEMA OF *censored once again* WERE WRONG 3:13 X ads x * congrats on immunity brid :.png|25px]] 3:13 RiMiEg007 * : Sorry Owen 3:14 Memamo3 * I'm not 3:14 Heatherxcodyfan * : Thank you, Courtney. 3:14 Dapi602 what is the team agin 3:14 TrueCobalion * : You cost us the challenge fat ass Owen! 3:14 BoysCanLikeItToo rofl 3:14 Drfizwuz997xlol * lol bye bye Owen 3:14 TDfan10 * its okay Izzy. your fine 3:14 RiMiEg007 * :Owen is getting eliminated cause he's overweigt. That's not right at all! 3:14 TrueCobalion * : *dashes as fast* LIGHTNIIIIIIIING!! *bashes his but* 3:14 BoysCanLikeItToo * *walks over to izzy* Im sad about oey too, but its fine. 3:14 AwesomeTD NOBODY BUT POPULAR PEEPS CAN TALK 3:14 Coolboy87 *' :' "* * * * * * * * * * * * * * and* " 3:14 OMGitsGARRET * Guys listen please. I didn't try to sabotage our team... Bridgette pushed me! ~Flashback~ I was running on the wall and Bridgette pushed me in a hole causing me to get suck, it's her fault; not mine! :( 3:14 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* *' :' "Okay so the Lanky Losers won, and the Popular peeps lost, and Bridgette got immunity" 3:14 TrueCobalion * : Lightning cost us the challenge! 3:15 AwesomeTD *' :' "So vote!" 3:15 Drfizwuz997xlol * how do u vote? 3:15 OMGitsGARRET * Please guy's... I'm... I'm sorry. ;( 3:15 TDfan10 PM 3:15 TrueCobalion * : I vote lightning! He injured me long enough! 3:15 Memamo3 * No, you don't understand, I saw what Owen asking Beth out 3:15 AwesomeTD *' :' "No PM, just vote right here Peeps!" *' :' "So far 1 vote for Lightning!" 3:15 OMGitsGARRET * I vote Lightning too. 3:15 Drfizwuz997xlol (Al.png|25px]] I vte off leshawna 3:15 Heatherxcodyfan * : Lightning! 3:15 AwesomeTD *' :' "2 votes for Lightning!" 3:15 TrueCobalion * : I VOTE SHA IZZY! SHE IS STUPID! 3:15 Memamo3 * *votes for Owen* HE Will DOWN!!! 3:16 Drfizwuz997xlol * Leshawna 3:16 OMGitsGARRET * EVERYONE VOTE OFF LIGHTNING. 3:16 X ads x * ok 3:16 Dapi602 * : i vote off alejandro 3:16 AwesomeTD *' :' "2 for Leshawna and 3 for Lightning" 3:16 Heatherxcodyfan * : Owen. 3:16 Memamo3 * NO VOTE OF OWEN!!!! 3:16 TDfan10 * conf* OWEN WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO IZZY shes my bf 3:16 AwesomeTD *' :' "2 for Owen" 3:16 OMGitsGARRET * Vote Lightning! :( 3:16 AwesomeTD *' :' "4 for Lightning" 3:16 OMGitsGARRET * Dawn you're not even on our team! 3:16 TrueCobalion * : *glares at Lightning* 3:16 BoysCanLikeItToo * Dawn, owen didnt only hurt izzy. 3:16 TrueCobalion * : I don't sha care! 3:16 BoysCanLikeItToo * He framed zoey, zoey wasinnocent. 3:16 X ads x * Lightning 3:16 TDfan10 * I know I just use the conf* 3:16 OMGitsGARRET * Noah I thought you were my buddy... 3:16 Drfizwuz997xlol * I vote leshawna 3:16 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay 5 for Lightning" 3:16 TrueCobalion * : *pushes Noah and Trent* 3:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "3 for Leshawna" 3:17 TrueCobalion * : DUDE! 3:17 BoysCanLikeItToo * I dont trust people like you owen. 3:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay votes are in!" 3:17 Bubble-Blitz * : bye lightbutt 3:17 OMGitsGARRET * *Scared* o_o 3:17 Heatherxcodyfan * : I have had it with you. Shut the fu** up you fata** freak. 3:17 Drfizwuz997xlol * leshawna 3:17 Memamo3 * People, please get Owen voted off 3:17 TrueCobalion * : *punches Katie in the face* 3:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "Since Lightning got the most votes, then he is OUT! :D " 3:17 RiMiEg007 * : I will not miss him! 3:17 BoysCanLikeItToo * Now if you were to quit so zoey could back, then i would like yo uagain. 3:17 TrueCobalion * : SHA WHAT!? 3:17 OMGitsGARRET * Bye Lightning. :( 3:17 Lettucecow * Bridge....why are insulting my friend? 3:17 Bubble-Blitz * : Coward 3:17 BoysCanLikeItToo * But that would never happen, because your a fatass peice of shit. 3:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay Lightning, time to JUMP!!! :D " 3:17 Drfizwuz997xlol * what leshawna should be out 3:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "JUMP!!!" 3:17 Memamo3 * NO!!! OWEN MUST GO!!!! 3:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "JUMP!!! :D " 3:17 Bubble-Blitz * kick lighthining* 3:17 OMGitsGARRET * I... I'm not that fat, I'm trying to loose weight. :( 3:17 X ads x * Chris said nobody talk except the popular peeps 3:18 AwesomeTD *' :' "JUMP!!!" 3:18 TrueCobalion * : This is a conspiracy! These votes are wrong, YOU WILL REGRET THAT EVERYONE, YOU TOO TRENT! YOU SHA- *falls* AAAAHHH! 3:18 Heatherxcodyfan * : Mike, I'm following in your footsteps hun. 3:18 Lettucecow * Its okay owen 3:18 AwesomeTD *' :''' "Okay Lightning is now gone" 3:18 RiMiEg007 * : Owen, you ok? 3:18 Dapi602 * : oh bye ightnign *kiss lightnin¸g* 3:18 Lettucecow * What??? 3:18 Memamo3 * No matter what you do, you'd still be fat 3:18 TrueCobalion * : *conf* Lightning is gone! YAY! 3:18 OMGitsGARRET * No... I'm not okay. I feel like everyone hates me and I don't know why. :\ 3:18 Lettucecow * I'm not mean 3:18 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Total Drama World Tour episodes